Nej - tack Inte min sak att ens bry mig
by Smargden
Summary: En kort 2'aktare. som egentligen inte ens är en uppstart, men kanske ändå. Det är 'inför' Harrys eventuella anslutning till Hogwarts. Visst kan det spinnas omkring den - men det behövs inte göras en lång tråkig intetsägande ordbajsning för att få till en tegelstensvolym - när det inte behövs. Läs - gilla eller misstyck -
1. Chapter 1

Nej - tack. Inte min sak att ens bry mig.

By Smargden

* * *

/Harry blev aldrig kvar hos Dursleys – av någon okänd anledning/

—

 *** A ***

 _Juli 1991: Okänd plats någonstans i världen._

"Nå Harry, hur vill du göra? Till synes inordna dig i Dumbledores världsbild — eller fortsätta hålla dig borta från den."

"Sätter inte min fot där — inte så länge nån dera av Snape eller han Albus är där. Men – jag tror vi ska svara dem publikt, genom att låta mig intervjuas av tidningen."

—

 _Hogwarts femtonde juli 1991._

Albus, och de övriga som var mer permanenta på Hogwarts läste var för sig tidningen vid frukostbordet, de flesta stirrade storögt på samma text.

/

Fråga; "Hur känner du för att börja på Hogwarts nu efter alla dessa år i . . . borta från allas ögon?"

H.P. Svar; "Vem säger att jag ska börja på Hogwarts? — jag har inte ens fått inbjudan från dem, inte ännu i vart fall."

D.P.; "Du vet väl att alla får sin inbjudan i samband med att de fyller elva år, och de allra flesta är mycket entusiastiska inför det brevet, du lär få ditt brev inom någon vecka."

H.P.; Det kan så vara, men jag har inte haft någon enda kontakt med _någon enda sedan jag blev föräldralös_ , för mig finns ingen orsak att ens bry mig."

D.P. fråga; "Men känns det inte förväntansfullt att gå i samma skola som dina föräldrar gjort?"

H.P. Svar; "Efter vår första kontakt för ett par veckor sedan har jag kunnat skaffa mig lite bakgrundsfakta.

"För det första; Mor å Far litade på den som nu är rektor på skolan, flera andra likaså: de flesta av dem är döda, eller på annat sätt borta.

"För det andra; mors barndomsvän allierade sig med de som mördade hennes man, min far, och henne själv. Han finns nu som lärare på skolan.

"För det tredje; en av min fars tre nära vänner var förrädare. Det påstås att just den _vännen_ som inspärrad på Azkaban — UTAN rättegång, var den skyldige. Det _påstås_ att en av dem är _död_.

"Eftersom _fakta_ är att en av fars närmaste grupp är den som förrådde oss kommer jag ALDRIG, att tro på någon med mindre än en bindande ed på personens magi att den talar sanning. Och eden ska ges TILL MIG, jag tänker inte gå på hörsägner, jag har inget som helst förtroende för vare sig rättsväsendet eller personerna som har befattningar i det.

"Och slutningen för det femte; Skolan Hogwarts, om den inte har mer status än att rektorn där kan ha TRE HELTIDSARBETEN simultant, lär hans intresse för att utföra sitt jobb på Hogwarts helhjärtat vara det jag ser som förnedrande för Hogwarts — Så NEJ TACK, jag vänder mig hellre till en skola där personalen gör sitt jobb till 100 procent."

D.P. "Oj – det må jag säga var brandfacklor att kasta, men du som underårig har inte rätten att själv avgöra, din målsman är den som bestämmer — Vad säger han, eller hon?"

H.P. "Jag var in på banken, för att skaffa mig möjlighet att köpa böcker och gamla tidningar och annat jag verkligen behövde. Det blev en ögonöppnare faktiskt.

"Här också, för det första; Gringotts har alla år försökt sända mig brev — inget av dem har nått mig, det senaste brev de sände hade en del besvärjelser på sig. Först det hamnade på samma geografiska position som Hogwarts finns. Sekunder därefter signalerades _stark hetta_ , efter det upphörde all vidare info. De kunde konstatera att det _genast bränndes_. Sannolikt har ALLA brev till mig genom åren bränts oöppnade där. Oavsett vad de innehållit och aovsett avsändare.

"För det andra; Mina föräldrars testamente _GÄLLER FÖRE RÅDSFÖRSAMLINGEN_. Alltså juridiskt. Rektorn på Hogwarts, såg till att testamentet INTE skulle effektueras, och att han själv skulle bli min målsman. Nu är det så att mina föräldrar gjorde några alternativa lösningar ifall det skulle gå illa för familjen. Utan att gå in på detaljer här så säger jag bara att jag _juridiskt enligt Gringotts_ , är min egen. Jag har full tillgång till familjeetablissemanget för min familj. Jag kan resa vart jag vill i världen utan att hindras av rådsförsamlingen här.

"Så varför skulle jag gå till mina föräldrars baneman?"

D.P. " Kallar du Albus Dumbledore för dina föräldrars baneman?"

H.P. "Initialt så tänkte jag först på Severus Snape, som oavsett det Albus Dumbledore deklarerade för att rädda honom från fängelse — eller värre. Så är han tydligen så involverad med personer i gruppen bland de som gjorde mig föräldralös. Och — faktiskt — den som är i Azkaban nu — hamnade där på grund av tre personer Albus Dumbledore — som ordförande i rådet och genom det _borde vara_ edsbunden för jobbet att se till att lagarna följs, alltså då Sirius Black — min edsbundne Gudfar skickades till Azkaban utan rättslig prövning, skulle en edsbunden befattningshavare Albus Dumbledore ha tappat sin magi — alltså Albus Dumbledore har INTE AVLAGT tjänsteeden för jobbet. Min gudfar skulle vara död innan han skulle kunna göra det han anklagas för.

"Slutsats; — I mina ögon är Albus Dumbledore ingen jag sätter att ansvara för mitt liv — eller ens min vardag. Inte utan att jag ser honom _offentligen_ ge ed på att han A: agerar och agerat för MITT BÄSTA – alltså som målsman. (han kommer att dö av en sån ed), Nästa ed, är för Hogwarts; att han ser till allas elevers bästa-ed med en sådan ed förblir han inte välkommen in på Hogwarts — Hogwarts kommer att dränera hans magi var sekund han finns där. Och när vi är inne på befattningshavare — så har jag även sett att många andra i gruppen bland mina föräldrars mördare går fritt omkring — till å med i jobb de inte borde ha. Alla de — borde offentligen ge ed på att de _verkligen är oskyldiga till det_ , en sån ed är absolut ofarlig för dem som är oskuldiga — alla andra är skyldiga. Så — NEJ TACK. Men tack för att ni väckte mitt intresse i tid för mig att hinna skaffa mig behövlig information INNAN jag stod ovetandes med Hogwarts brev i handen."

D.P. "Ska jag förstå det som att du inte tänker vända dig till Hogwarts?"

H.P. "Till dig — och de av dina läsare som inte fårstår det jag redan sagt. Jag kommer INTE att gå på Hogwarts."

*Redaktionell not: Vi på D.P. tvingades före vi fick tillfälle att tala med unge Potter ge en ED på att återge intervjun verbalt ordagrant vilket har skett: Utanför det fördes ett gemytligt samtal som INTE återges — även det inom vår ed.*

8888

"Albus — vad säger du — det var hårda ord mot dig, och Severus — för Hogwarts bästa — säg upp dig."

"Ähh Minerva — Severus har mitt fulla förtroe . . .

"Ditt ja — men vad bryr du dig om vad resten av oss lärare tycker och tänker. Och vad är det jag ser om Black?"

"Förbannade potterslyngel bortskämd och som far sin. Black är där han ska vara . . ."

"ALBUS — om jag inte här och nu får höra dig ge den ed Harry efterfrågade av dig som rektor — så har du min avskedsansökan på ditt bord — och för att inte drabbas av någon yttre påverkan — _Jag Minerwa McGonagall tar min ed på att den som försöker påverka mig magiskt ska drabbas av det själv — Hogwarts stöd mig i detta._ "

. . .

Albus fattade inte hur det kunde gå så illa, innan tre dagar var förbi hade all personal, lärare och andra _utom_ Snape, Quirrel och Rubeus, lämnat in sina avskedsbegäranden. Därtill hade 435 brev anlänt, alla med information att deras skyddslingar nu avsåg söka sin utbildning annorstädes.

. . .

Aurorkåren, hade genomlidit förtunningar även de. Det där med ED hade trängt igenom. Amelia Bones hade tagit in var auror enskilt, krävt ed av dem och i eden fick de inte tala om för övriga vad de hade talat om eller gjort.

Efter det drabbades ALLA på ministeriet av arbetsrelaterad ed. Den innehöll passager som hindrade dem att bara involverad med _både_ Dumbledores grupp och Voldemorts insvurna, där föll även personer som grupperat sig med honom utan att ta märket. På passusen om olagligheter föll ytterligare personer, som ecempelvis Cruch Sr. Så kunde även Jr hämtas.

Sirius Black togs in på förhör, förklarades fri från misstanke. Genom att han inte hade dömts, behövdes ingen rättegång mot honom, hans OLAGLIGA frihetsberövande förklarades på — och det gjordes stor skandal av det — där nästan all skuld lastades Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape. Togs in — Albus erbjöds att göra en ed — på hans tidigare uttalande att Snape inte var skyldig till det han anklagades för — han avböjde. Snape hamnade i Sirius gamla cell.

Quirrel hade hittas död med huvudets bakre halva helt förvridet.

Albus Dumbledore, Satt i sitt gamla kontor på Hogwarts. Det var den enda plats i Hogwarts tilläts komma in i inte heller stängde stenfigurerna till om honom — de lämnade helt öppet, trappan som förut förde honom och besökare upp vägrade nu hjälpa till, han var helt utpumpad när han satte sig ner.

Ingen av tavlorna vare sig rörde sig eller samtalade med honom. Inte heller serverades han vare sig te, tilltugg, eller mat. Hogwarts kändes _dött_ i hans sinne. Hungern drev honom till Hogsmeade — fotledes — för flamnätet öppnade inte för honom, och han visste redan att han inte kunde transferera — eller flyttnyckla — han hade redan försökt.

Det som sedan förskräckte honom var att när han gick tillbaks för att sova i sitt rum — såg han inte längre Hogwarts som brukligt — han såg endast ruinerna av det som en gång kunde ha varit Hogwarts. Så han valde att transferera tillbaks till Hogsmeade — men inte ens det verkade fungera längre.

—

 **EOC**

—


	2. Chapter 2

Nej - tack. Inte min sak att ens bry mig.

By Smargden

* * *

—

 *** B ***

"Harry — vad tror du, är Hogwarts så pass mycket förändrad att du vill överväga att ansluta dig dit, det är bara en vecka kvar innan den förlängda anslutningstiden går ut, sen är det bara en vecka innan skolan startar."

"Tja – jag vet inte riktigt, jag har ju egentligen inget behov att gå där, med mindre än att frottera mig med de som ska vara mina jämnåriga."

"Så sant, men alternativen blir ju att fjärma dig ännu mer från . . . från dina rötter."

"Jo, men tror du de kommer att modernisera sig?"

"Med din ledning så — säkert, de har ju verkligen gjort en helomvändning — och på bara fyra veckor har de fått dem att göra mer än de åstadkommit på hundratals år. Bara det att de gav mig en ny prövning och släppte ut mig, sen gäller att hitta Pettigrew."

"Ok, Jag har — som du nu vet, tagit mina arvstester, och lagarna gäller, så en del av den tidigare _eliten_ kommer sannolikt att _råka illa ut_."

"Ja — ibland är det bättre att ta bort det som annars förpestar en god skörd. Att offra en säck möglig säd är bättre än att förstöra hela lagret genom att även fylla ladan med möglet. Så är det för mycket, avfärda en negativist tidigt, och må illa en stund är bättre än att låta den mota bort dina riktiga vänner."

"Har du några samlade resultat av allt som hänt, som på Hogwarts — jag såg att Snape var bland de numera intagna på Azkaban."

"Jo — jag lyckades i mina eskanden på att han skulle få överta min cell. Dumbledore drabbades av ämbetseden, trots att han inte svurit eden, men genom att han _tog på sig ansvaret_ , sen när allt började rullas upp ifrågasatte jag hans ämbetsansvar — då kickade eden in, och med det tappade han sin magi, även den minister som då hade posten märkte av samma sak, liksom Fudge som insisterade på min skuld. Fler än hundra tidigare märkta eller sympatisörer är nu på Azkaban – och blir säkert kvar där mycket länge."

"Å på Hogwarts?"

"Snape som du vet, liksom Dumbledore är borta, sen kom återbud för nästan hela elevkåren, för det fanns en öppning, med Dumble och Snape borta kunde de _överväga att stanna_. Gringotts har sett till att kontakten upprätthålls, och jag tror att huvuddelen gick tillbaks — rykten gör dock gällande att en del i ytterskiktet valde att gå till en annan skola, en som är känd för _deras ställningstagande_. Med dem borta så gynnar det Hogwarts."

"Okej — Hogwarts då."

—

 ***Finite Ink. . . .***

P.S.

Sirius blev naturligtvis även med på Hogwarts som lärare,  
Skabbers fick aldrig en chans när han väl kom in där.

Med Harry i Slytherin, vilket fungerade bra med S. Black  
som ny husföreträdare, och de mest notoriska av Voldis  
gruppering nu utomlands - blev det en helt annan anda.

/Fine\\\

—


End file.
